Użytkownik:XsalasamobojcowX/Brudnopis a raczej luźno nakreślone pomysły
Do zrobienia * Redraw prac Kaitlynn, dokończyć serie dziewczyny * Ogarnąć Bunny * Przełożyć ziomków na Monster High OC Surowe pomysły na postacie Nooo... jak na razie brak Już trochę zapisane postacie Bunny Rabbitscer "O jeju naprawdę? Ja też ubieram moją Lilę w sweterki!" -Do Draculaury gdy rozmawiały o swoich zwierzątach. Bunny Rabbitscer - 16 letnia córka pary królikołaków. Jest osobą żywiołową i wręcz przesłodzoną. Uwilbia róż i z wyglądu kojarzy się z typowym plastikiem, jednak raczej taka nie jest. Urodziła się ... z czego wynika, że jej znak zodiaku to.... Bunny ma kilka fobi między innymi Arachnofobię i Ksyrofobie. Osobowość Dziewczyna jest milutką i pomocną osóbką. Nie lubi patrzeć na czyjeś cierpienie i gdy widzi u kogoś łzy sama zaczyna płakać. Bardzo łatwo się rozprasza, szególnie gdy zauwarzy coś różowego lub puszystego. Bunny podchodzi do życia bardzo optymistycznie i nie lubi się smucić jednak gdy już jej się to zdarzy potrafi płakać bardzo długo. Jest też (o ironio) bardzo strachliwa i posiada wiele fobi. Agliofobia, Arachnofobia, Aichmofobia (Bleonefobia), Epistaksiofobia, Falakrofiobia, Hemofobia, Kimetrofobia, Ksyrofobia, Maniafobia, Nosokomefobia, Pediofobia, Radiofobia, Trypanofobia, Wacinofobia (tak. Wszystkie te fobie istnieją naprawdę). Zainteresowania *Fryzjerstwo - dziewczyna pasjonuje się fryzjrestwem. Uwielbia pleść warkocze czy cesać jakiekolwiek fryzury. Posługiwanie się profesjonalnym sprzętem fryzjerskim nie stanowi dla niej problemu a raczej frajdę. *Jazda konna - ulubioną formą aktywności poza domem Bunny jest jazda konna. Jak sama mówi uwielbia smak wolności, który dostracza jej każda przejaźdzka. Niestety króliczka nie może posiadać własnego konia gdyż wraz z rodziną mieszkają w bloku. To jednak nie chamuje dziewczyny i kilka razy w tygodni jeździ do stadniny, której właścicielami są znajomi matki Bunny. Zdolności * Wysoki i daleki skok - dzięki genom królika dziewczyna potrafi wysoko i dość daleko skakać co swoją drogą bardzo lubi. Zazwyczaj skaczę gdy jest z czegoś bardzo ucieszona lub bardzo się czegoś wystraszy. * Dobry węch i wyostrzony słuch - królicze geny dały Bunny również wyostrzony węch, dzięki któremu może wyczuć swoje ulubione jedzonko z daleka oraz bardzo dobry słuch, przez co jeszcze łatwiej wystrzaszyć dziewczynę nagłym hałasem. * Widzenie w ciemości - królicze oczy umożliwają dziewczynie widzenie w ciemościach jednak nie używe tego daru za często, bo jak sama twierdzi uwielbia dni i spędzanie czasu na dworze i słońcu. Wygląd Jak przystało na króliczka dziewczyna ma długie uszka, czarny nosek i puszysty, malutki ogonek tak samo jak najzwyklejsze króliczki. Jej krótkie futerko jest jasnoszarego koloru a włosy na głowie (oraz brwi) białe. Źrenice dziewczyny są dość duże i przysłaniają prawie całą tęczówkę w kolorze marchewkowym. Dodatkowo z policzków Bunny wyrastają krótkie, czarne wąsiki a jej siekacze są większe niż u standardowego ucznia. Dziewczyna jest szczupła, z lekkimi krągłościami w biodrach i na klatce piersiowej. Ma też duże wcięcie w tali oraz zaokrągloną buzię. Relacje Rodzina Bunny jest osobą, która ponad wszystko w swoim życiu stawia rodzinę, więc jej związki z członkami są bardzo mocne. Mama Matka Bunny to 36 letnia Kaja Rabbitscer-Hutcher aktorka musicalowa. Niestety rzadko widuję się z córką przez najróżniejsze próby oraz fakt, że Bunny nie ciągnie ani do śpiewania ani na scenę. Dziewczyna czasem skarży się, że matka nie ma dla niej wystarczająco dużo czasu ale jakoś nigdy nie bywa smutna z tego powodu. Tata Ojciec królikołaczki jest z zawodu mechanikiem, to 39 letni Joe Rabbitscer. Mężczyzna ma owiele więcej czasu dla swoich pociesz niżeli matka jednak nigdy nie probował zastąpić jej w rodzinie. Bunny ceni ojca i właściwie moża by żec, że jest jego oczkiem w głowie gdyby nie fakt, że jej siostra różniesz jest córeczką tatusia. Uwielbiają razem spędzać czas. Rodzeństwo Bunny posiada tylko starszą o 3 lata siostrę Bonny. Są do siebie bardzo podobne pod względem zarówno wyglądu, ubioru jak i zachowania i zainteresowań. Uwielbiają ze sobą gadać, chodzić na spacery czy zakupy i po prostu spędzać czas. Co ciekawe Bonny jest idealnie wyzrostu Bunny przez co właściwie noszą te same ubrania. Bonny jednak w przeciwieństwie do Bunny poszła odrobinę za matką w stronę muzyki i gra na klawiszach w zespole Jazzowym "MusicaliJoy", który załorzyła wraz z kilkoma znajomymi. Mimo tego lokalnego zespoliku ma czas dla swojej siostry. Dalsza rodzina Dalsza rodzina Bunny nie jest dokońca znana dziewczynie. Zna jedynie ciocię z trójką swojego kuzynostwa od strony matki oraz wója i ciotkę od strony ojca. Siostra matki nazywa się Anastazja Harestuu, ma 29 lat i jest samotną matką 14 letnich trojaczków: Alexa, Chestera i Nookie'go. Rodzina ze strony ojca to 41 letni Oggy Rabbitscer oraz jego żona Molly. Znajomi Clawd Wolf Frankie Stein Przyjaciele Draculaura Wrogowie Amanita Nightshade Miłość Zwierze Mała panda o imieniu Lila, którą Bunny uwielbia tulić i ubierać w różowy sweterek z serduszkiem. Zwierzątku jednak to nie przeszkadza. Lila jak i Bunny bardzo nie lubią się rozstawać i ciężko im idzie spędzanie kilku godzin dziennie bez siebie, gdy króliczka jest w szkole. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki Króliczek Ulubione powiedzonko Przecudnie! Zróbmy tak! Najbardziej lubi jeździć konno ... a najmniej wodę Zwierzak mała panda o imieniu Lila Nie rusz się z domu bez Ulubiony kolor różowy i biały Sekrety pokoju Klasyczny potwór Królikołak - Królikołak to hybryda człowieka i królika. Tak samo jak wilkołak, kotołak i inne łaki. Królikołaki mogą się przekształcać w zwykłe króliki, jednak robią to niezwykle rzadko. Królikołak ma cechy typowego królika, takie jak: duże uszy, wystające zęby, puchaty ogonek i duże łapy. Królikołaki są bardzo szybkie. Wrazie potrzeby mogą biec naprawdę szybko. Wszystkie królikołaki przepadają za marchewką, jedne bardziej a drugie mniej. Motyw królikołaka został wykorzystany w filmie animowanym,,Wallace i Gromit: Klątwa Królikołaka ( po ang. Wallace & Gromit The curse of Were-Rabbit). Miejsce pochodzenia Stany Zjednoczone, stan Wirginia (ang. Virginia) – stan USA na wybrzeżu Oceanu Atlantyckiego. Wirginia na północy graniczy ze stanami Wirginia Zachodnia i Maryland, oraz z Dystryktem Kolumbii, na zachodzie ze stanem Kentucky, a na południu z Tennessee oraz z Karoliną Północną. Od wschodu znajduje się wybrzeże Oceanu Atlantyckiego oraz zatoka Chesapeake. Historia Stroje Basic W tej serii włosy Bunny są zapięte różową gumką w puszysty kucyk, zaś grzywka z prawej strony głowy jest lekko zakręcona a z lewej spięta różową spinką. Makijaż dziewczyny składa się z: czarnego tuszu do rzęs, różowego cienia do powiek, który w wewnętrznych kącikach przechodzi w jeśniejszy oraz z jasnoróżanej pomadki. Dodatkowo ma pomalowane paznokcie na biały z różowymi dodatkami. Ubrana jest w jasnoróżowy top z białymi wykończeniami oraz białą spódniczkę w kwiaty z jasnoróżowym siągaczem w talii. Buty Bunny to zwykłe białe buciki na kotórnie. Na nogach ma też jasnoróżowe podkolanówki z białymi ściągaczami. W skład biżuterii wchodzą: złoty kolczyk w lewym uchu w kształcie serca, złoty naszyjnik z literką "B" oraz drugi z różowym pomponikiem, dwie złote bransoletki na prawej ręce, różowa na lewej i złoty pierścionek z różowym kryształem na palcu wskazującym lewej ręki. Cytaty "Przepuszyście! Skąd masz tak szałowe ciuszki?" - do swojej siostry, kiedy ta wróciła z zakupów. Ciekawostki - Bunny ma bardzo dużo fobi, które stara się zwalczać jednak nie wychodzi jej to najlepiej. - Po czym ją rozpoznać? - Bradzo puchatych, białych włoskach. - Wystających siekaczach - Stylem przypomianjącym wręcz laleczki Barbie. Wystąpienia Brak narazie ;_; Galeria Kategoria:Kicia128 Kategoria:Dodomeki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Królikołaki